The present invention relates to a clipboard and, more particularly, to a clipboard in which all of the components are formed integrally and in one piece relationship with each other.
In the clipboard of the present invention, the integral one piece relationship of the components simplifies the manufacture and assembly of the clipboard, is more economic, and is less prone to breaking and loss of parts than the typical spring loaded clipboard assemblies that were previously common.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, a clipboard comprises a generally flat planar sheet of material; a clip head adjacent an end of the sheet and having a surface for contacting an object which is to be mounted to the clipboard; and a hinge mounting the clip head integrally with the sheet at the end of the sheet, the hinge permitting movement of the clip head into overlying relationship with the flat planar sheet. A receptacle underlies the overlying clip head, and the receptacle is flexibly fixed to either the sheet or to the clip head to permit the receptacle to move and flex relative thereto. A stud extends from the other of the sheet or overlying clip head and into locked relationship with the receptacle to form a spring arrangement which urges the surface of the clip head toward the flat planar sheet.
In another principal aspect of the invention, the receptacle is fixed to the sheet, and the stud is on and extends from the overlying clip head.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the hinge is a living hinge.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, a resilient finger is on the sheet and extends upwardly from the sheet toward the surface on the clip head.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, the resilient finger is formed integrally with the sheet.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.